Changelog
Changelog for the Sven Co-op Half-Life mod. ---- = SC 4.6 Changes = See the Changelog_4.6 page for a list of changes made in Sven Co-op version 4.6. ---- = SC 4.5 Changes = See the Changelog_4.5 page for a list of changes made in Sven Co-op version 4.5. ---- = SC 4.07 Changes = * Numerous improvements to Half-Life SP storyline support * Added a work-around for a trigger_teleport crash bug * Reduced default model precache usage * Revived allies retain the correct head and skin colour * Fixed a rare Gargbite issue where player could become stuck * Dropammo support added/fixed for some weapons * Melee weapons make correct sounds when hitting metal allies * Fixed a skill.cfg issue * Skill.cfg settings added for: Stukabat, Osprey, Black Ops Osprey, Tentacle * Updated the Sven Co-op FGD file (for mappers) * Player model options added to the Commandmenu * Updates to manual and *server_example.cfg files * Minor fix to server options * Minor model fixes for Uzis and sc_royals * Fixed an issue on escape_series.bsp (portal map) * Solved Ripent missing dll errors on some systems(?) * Included latest donation bonus Steam ID list = SC 4.06 Changes = * Added monster_op4loader. * Added opengl mode for env_fog to support Steam Half-Life. * Added new command: cl_stopsound -- Works just like the stopsound command from Half-Life, but for the Sven Co-op sound engine. * Updated FMOD Ex to v4.24 for the new sound engine. * Flesh Gibs now properly float. * Gargantuas no longer eat turrets or snarks. * Removed console command that crashed servers. * Some potential crash bugs were fixed for animation code w/ controllers, and the multisource entity's use function. * Fixed Babygarg crash bug when being killed by a Gargantua's explosion. * Minor tweak for minigun, fixed crash bug with rendering code. * Crash fix for world-lit particle system objects. * Fixed minor issue with the new donor feature spawning in walls. * Specified shocktrooper's eye position to a static value to fix some model issues. * Minor sound engine fixes for sound output. * Minor tweak to Tor's speaking function. * Minor client-side reloading tweak. ---- = 4.0B Partial Changelog (Incomplete) = * Many thanks to Michael 'Sneaky Bastard' Hobson for supplying a fixed version of the com_model.h file for Half-Life. * Fixed FGD bug that caused an error in Worldcraft/Hammer if loaded for the first time. * Fixed bug that allowed players to gain an unlimited amount of ammo after dropping specific weapons. * Fixed missing name for the Nihilanth boss monster. * Increased Alien Grunt Armor protection. * Decreased rappelling speed with the barnacle grapple. * Increased allowable server name length, server names no longer appear "corrupted". * Clamped suit volume to 1 to prevent any "SV_StartSound: volume = X" crashes. * Fixed animation popping for the Sniper Rifle when doing a full ammo reload. * Fixed various name declarations for monsters. * Fixed mp_respawndelay not being set when defined in a map cfg file. * Fixed bug that froze monsters in place if their follow-target died. * Alien Grunts can now turn their heads. * Scripted_sentence feature: When adding a "+" in front of a wav file path under "Sentence Name" in Hammer, the monster will be able to say the given wav file without the need for a sentences.txt entry. (Sounds are automatically precached) * Big Mommas will now run after and attack anything that happens to kill one of their children. * If in an alert state, monsters will run to help any nearby friends by looking for their enemies (if ally is engaged in combat). Result is a more active group of monsters that are better aware of their surroundings. * Monsters now run over to dead bodies of their allies, rather than stare off into space. * Changed priority of following monsters to keep following their player-owner more often. * Grunts now regard Big Mommas as their Nemesis if being pursued by them. * Squad leaders can now communicate with other visible squad leaders. * Upon encounters with new enemies while being attacked, Big Mommas will attempt to shield themselves from incoming attacks. * Fixed crash bug with throwing weapons through teleports. * Hud now properly outputs a weapon's clip count, weapons can have over 100 rounds in a clip. * Increased view height of nodes from 8 units to 32 units in order to greatly improve navigation around obstacles like stairs, the top and bottom of hills etc. 'Maximum visible nodes' level design error was removed. * Fixed a serious node-graph linking glitch, node graphs allow monsters to navigate areas 100% better. * Fixed bug that would allow monsters to damage/break objects with their melee attacks even if "Trigger Only" was set on func_breakables. * New entity: monster_handgrenade; Can have custom model and health option sets the delay before explosion when spawned. * Changed "monster_satchelcharge" in FGD file to "monster_satchel" since there is no "monster_satchelcharge" entity. * Small cpu optimization added for the bullsquid when it fails to find a path to its enemy. * Idle sounds added for the Voltigore. * Fixed problem with the squadmaker entity not transferring free-roaming options to its created monsters. * Cleaned up Squadmaker and Monstermaker code. * Female assassins can now run away from dangerous zombie-like creatures as all other human classes do. (And they're quite good at it, too!) * Monsters now recognize Big Momma's mortar as a dangerous thing and attempt to run away from it. * Melee-only Male Assassins will now flee if they're being pursued by an attacker, and come back to fight when their enemy has its back turned. * Fixed problem with the Apache (when killed) constantly exploding and throwing metal if it fell ontop of another monster. * Monsters will make an attempt to get away from Apaches/Ospreys when the helicopters are falling to the ground. * Female Assassins no longer make running sounds when walking. * New trigger_push spawnflags: "No Clients" and "No Monsters" * Will cause the trigger_push to ignore either entity type. * "Disable Respawn" spawnflag added in for items (healthkits, batteries, etc.) * Added a "Health Cap" option for item_healthkits. Allows for bonus-health, or to disallow players to use the kits after a specified health level. ** NOTE: 1 unit of health will drain from the player every 2 seconds if over the maximum health amount. * Health kits can be set to give a specific amount of health to the player, individually from other health kits. * Increased grapple entity tongue size to make it easier for players to grapple onto things. * Osprey Helicopters now fall and slide onto the ground a bit once they crash, and explode after a second or so. Any grunts riding inside of the craft are jettisoned out when it explodes (and killed) * Tweaked func_pushables. Stop moving and +use one to "pick it up", move into it to push, or move into it and +use while aiming slightly downward to push with more control. Pick up and start moving to throw a short distance. * When attacked, Barnacles will flinch in place making them easier to notice. * Cleaned up sound effects, client-side effects, AI glitches, and a crash bug for the Shock Trooper monster. * Tweaked/Reduced Shock Trooper damage resistance. * Revamped trigger_hurt damage function, players get correct levels of damage regardless of lag level (E.g. no more instant deaths from trigger_hurts that give 20 damage) * Re-worked ammo-dropping system to only drop as much ammo from the player as can be picked up by the standard ammo_entities. * Medkit healing rate increased * Added "item_generic" to the Sven Co-op FGD (Accidentally left out) * Alien Grunt Hornets have 50% reduced sight range, and only tracking-hornets will be fired if the Monster can not see his enemy. If enemy is visible, the alien grunt will fire hornets in a similar manner to the player hornetgun's secondary fire. * Alien Grunts no longer aim their Hornet Gun off into the wrong direction, when their enemy takes cover behind something. Instead, they aim their Hornet gun toward their enemy's last known position. * Shell casings and gib models now properly bounce and react to the ground. * Increased shell casing life time from 2.5 seconds to 5 seconds. * Changed tongue orientation for the barnacle grapple. * Screen now shakes when in proximity of grenades or other dangerous explosive devices, intensity of screen-shake based on damage. * Tweaked shell-casing ejection points for a few weapons * Crossbow zoom-toggle delay decreased * Minor change: Monsters make a pain sound when they're injected with a needle from the Medic Grunt. * Fixed schedule bug that affected monster attack animations. * Monsters will immediately start following a new player when they're +used, instead of just stopping and clearing their old follow-target. * New weapon: M249 Squad Automatic Weapon * Pitdrones now hide from their enemies when reloading their spikes. * Monsters now make various sounds to coincide with the NPC commands. * Fixed a few issues with the "Create" command for mappers. Adding a "1" at the end of the input will toggle friendly/enemy monster spawning. * Mandatory delay of 2 seconds added for teleports, to prevent impatient players from telefragging their team mates. * Increased the turning/facing speed for Male Assassins * Fixed rare crashbug related to humans running away from dangerous monsters * Updated HWGrunt attacking behaviors and fixed tracking bugs * Health column added to the scoreboard * Decreased accuracy for Otis and Medics that use the Desert Eagle handgun. * Fixed some issues with monsters walking off of ledges * Re-worked Gargantua flame-mechanics for brush-based enemy support * Gargantuas now respond to bullets when shot from behind. * Added light-based muzzle flashes to weapons * New fair and balanced scoring system. The more health a monster has, the more points you receive for taking them out. * Changed around head-bob mechanics for falling/landing. * Male Assassins now take more opportunities to use their grenade attack. * Fixed problem with secondary attack not calling the dry-fire animation on the Glock 9mm. * Scientists can now be set to "fear" players and other friendly monsters. * Fixed various reloading glitches for the Glock and 357. * Door improvement: Check added to make sure linked doors remain in-sync with eachother. * Set gl_round_down to default to 0, offers greater image quality. * New Entity: Trigger_change_class * Changes a monster's classification when triggered. * Changed some display errors in the sven-coop.fgd file. * Fixed a friendly fire problem that caused monsters to shoot their partner's backs by mistake * Light entities now have a flag to remove them from the world. As a result, they no longer need to add onto the entity count limit (Regardless of if you do specify a targetname for them) * Global light control entity added. Mappers now have the ability to toggle all texture lights in a level on or off, or give them a specific pattern (e.g. flicker) * Streaming audio support and *.pls playlist file support added for the Sven Co-op MP3 player. * New Entity: trigger_track_goal * triggers a func_track_train to start moving toward a specific path_track path entity. Acts like a "call" button for elevators, and can be used to direct trains to specific destinations. * Fixed akimbo uzi hud ammo visibility bug * Changed scoring system points per-monster * Weapon models can now have custom weapon muzzle sprites specified by the weapon.QC file. Use: { event 5005 "sprites/spritename.spr" } -* NOTE: Ensure sprite model is precached. * Fixed various "freezing" problems with the Voltigore AI * Fixed ancient bug which prevented "running through shallow water" sounds from playing * Players no longer make "bubble" sounds when standing in water, sound effect now plays when fully submerged in water. * Redundant server side footstep sounds no longer play * Particle system created for water splashes and hit effects, etc. * Mysterious "second bullet" decal mark is no longer drawn when the Sniper rifle fires. * Mapper placed weaponboxes now automatically respawn * Fixed a series of third person player animation bugs * Tweaked Wrench secondary damage. Takes about 5 seconds to charge up secondary fire, to give a maximum damage bonus of 85 damage points, in addition to the weapon's standard damage. * Scientist now plays fear animation for gunshot fire (Bug existed since Half-Life) * Fixed monster yaw speed handling * Players can now retrieve their own detpacks by +using them. * Offloaded FMOD DLL to svencoop folder to prevent any further 3rd party mod incompatibilities. * Fixed several crashes with the mp3 player. * Shotgun ammo reload speed increased. * Shotgun firing speed increased to be more true-to-life. * Fixed a series of NPC speech problems. * Fixed bug with monster_furniture entities turning to face sounds in the world. * Fixed crash bug with client-side spore grenade effect. * Fixed idle animation glitches that occurred while an NPC talked. (Caused by old references in Valve's code left over from before Half-Life's release.) * Added "npc_moveto" command. Aim to where you want following monsters to move to and press button. * Player revival added. Use medkit secondary with 50 ammo to revive a player. * Related to player revival: Dead bodies no longer stay around after a player has respawned. * Medkit Weapon now properly increases the player's available medkit-ammo supply when not in use. * Fixed PVS bug with monsters spawning directly against the ground with monstermakers/squadmakers. * Autoswitching fixed. Weapons will now stay deployed until all ammo types are completely empty. * After a vote finishes, players must now wait only 2 minutes (instead of 5 minutes) to start a new vote on the server. * Clientside bullet tracers now properly trace, accounting for entity models * Made several melee attack improvements for the Ichthyosaur. * After it's enemy gets killed, the Ichthyosaur reduces it's swimming speed back to a slow velocity. Upon seeing a new enemy, the Ichthyosaur quickly picks up speed again. * Improved balance with game skill CVARs. Weapon damage and health for monsters and players has been refined. * Crossbow bolts now poison your enemies after the initial hit, for up to 6 seconds. * Sentry guns now explode a few seconds after falling over. * Baby Gargantus now run to nearby friendly adult Gargantuas if attacked. (Fixed) * Fixed flame damage crash bug with Gargantuas. * Otis and Barney now run to cover and reload their pistols when they're out of ammo. * Opposing Force Mortar and func_op4mortarcontroller entity added. Works the same as in Opposing Force. * Fixed bug that prevented a monster from clearing it's enemy, if it was a dead player. * Hand grenade physics changed. Grenade no longer "floats" through the air when thrown. Throwing velocity increased and full gravity is applied. * Fixed: Hand grenades now deal damage based on the SKILL.CFG entry. * Fixed aiming bug with HWGrunt * Fixed bug with func_tanks not attacking targets if "Kill Monsters" is set. "Kill Monsters" flag renamed to "Use Relations" * Added a "default_map_settings.cfg" file to properly initialize map settings. * Improved trigger_setorigin entity. * Fixed bug with Pitdrones not being able to form squads. * Minigun must now be picked up with the +use key. * Weapons can also be picked up with the +use key, in addition to walking over them. Beneficial for weapons that fall down in-accessible areas. * Fixed problem with Voltigores not triggering their mapper-specified trigger targets. * Clamped multiplayer NPC interpolation * Players will now drop active grenades, if they were primed when the player was killed. * Fixed death animations not playing properly for Players. * Cleaned up client-side weapon code. * Path_corner entity "FireOnPass" fields are now triggered when an Osprey passes by. * New crosshair aiming method added for third person view. * Alien Grunts now play their specific hurt animations based on where they're damaged or killed. * Fixed: NPCs no longer "double attack" by quickly repeating attack animations in their schedules. * New client-side command: cl_drawshadows. Toggles classic Half-Life Opengl Shadow drawing on/off * New client-side command: cam_followaim. Enables/disables the camera to point to the player's crosshairs. * Tweaked NPC enemy-cover finding * Alien Grunts and Gargantuas now throw their enemies into the air when they swipe, slash, or swing their arms. * Alien Grunts now take considerably less damage from melee attacks. (Clubbing, slashes, kicks, etc.) * Gargantuas can now pick up small human-sized enemies and eat them. * Fixed bug with Babygarg attack schedules. * Sitting Scientists can now be model replaced by level designers. * Scientists no longer stop following the player if they take damage. * Changed physics of gibs, and a few settings with gibs. cl_gibcount now defaults to 10. * Fixed small performance issue with various functions like FindCover() that used the wrong info_nodes. (E.g. humans trying to use air nodes..) * Baby Headcrabs can now be model replaced. * Players take full damage from melee-attacks if they stand on enemy monsters/NPCs. * Otis now runs slower than Barney. * Crowbars and Wrenches can now heal friendly Turrets or Sentry Guns. * Apaches / Black Ops Apaches that spawn, with no paths to follow, will attempt to hover over enemy positions. * Monsters that carry MP5s or M249s will now fire full auto. * Shocktroopers now toss their impact spores at players, rather than throw them high into the air. * New Monster: Rocket Grunt. Uses laser guided aiming. * Fixed inversed-model glitch that occured for all visible models when the glow-shell effect was being used. * Contacted Valve to resolve the problem with level transitions not working. * Modified Male Assassin attack behaviors * When attacked up-close by firearms, monsters will attempt to retreat or will flinch. * Fixed an issue with the Voltigore's body beam effects not showing * Fixed bug with animation events being called twice (bug existed since half-life) * Bullsquids now spit at their enemies while running. * Bullsquids now attempt to chase down and ram enemies into the air. * Bugfix: Trigger_random_time entities will now automatically shut-off if in-active. Triggering them again will produce the desired effect of triggering a random target, rather than "re-activate", which required a second trigger for it to fire targets. * Specifying a weapon's movetype to "5" in Hammer, will allow it to float in the air. Added upon request of mappers. * Revamped Alien Controller path finding and flight. Massive improvement in navigation. * Fixed crash bug with explosive func_breakables defined by mappers with a high explosion magnitude. (Bug exists in regular half-life.) * NPCs afraid of explosives now run away from detpacks recently deployed by the player * Env_sentence now properly works. Env_sentence entity added to the mapping FGD file. * Monsters that try to avoid friendly-fire no longer worry about hitting Snarks. * Fixed relationship bug with Baby Voltigores and Gargantuas / Baby Gargauntas. * Fixed exploit: Grenades no longer explode when picked up, if dropped by another player while primed. * Bug fix: Female Assassins now play a flinch animation when running their flinch schedule. * Fixed crash bug with Hornets that didn't have an owner. * Apache Helicopters now focus on shooting their enemies more frequently. * Apaches now focus on the closest enemies they can effectively attack, rather than just simply the closest. * Random options added for the Osprey Helicopter. The Osprey will randomly drop different types of Human Grunts, Rocket Grunts, Opposing Force Grunts, Heavy Weapons Grunts, or Male Assassin Snipers. * Grunt Count override added for the Osprey Helicopter. The helicopter will keep refilling the map with Grunts until this number is reached. Mappers no longer need to place Grunts in the level before the Helicopter spawns. ---- = SC 3.0 Changes = Map Changes * New map series: Afrika Korps by MysticMDT * New map: Another Unit by B-dama * New map: Auspices by Seraph * New map: Extended Resistance by DAN200 * New map: Greysnake by Trempler * New map: Rampage by Rugal * New map: Sandstone by tdw * New map: VGer by VGer3781 * New map: Zero by TheRealGame * Updated map series: ToonRun by Koelzk * Updated map: Extension * Updated map: Osprey * Updated map: Stadium3 (Steam only) * Tweaked maps: GargFoot, Grunts2, Hostage, Svencoop1&2 Misc Changes * Updated player models, with new animations for drawing weapons, reloading, throwing grenades, etc. * Much greater sound variety when playing in Steam (more monster sounds, NPC speech, etc.) * Optional high-definition models for some monsters, by HIT * Menu background music by Ilkka "Gluem" Richt * Updated support for Valve's HL single-player maps by Guardian (for information on playing the HL SP maps in Steam, CLICK HERE) * Crosshairs updated for greater visibility * Improved cockroach Major Features * Full Steam support * New monsters: Opposing Force Grunts added, including Torch (explodes when fuel canister is damaged), Medic (heals his allies, whether they're players, grunts or aliens), SAW, and Normal grunt types. Friendly and Hostile versions of each type are available * New monster: Voltigore * New monster: Baby Voltigore * New monster: Cleansuit Scientist - Identical to the Opposing Force version except immune to Poison, Chemical, Radiation, Nerve Gas, and Drowning types of damage * New monster: Black Ops Osprey Helicopter * New monster: Black Ops Apache (for Op4 compatibility) * New monster: monster_hwgrunt_repel - Heavy Weapons Grunt that rappels down. After landing, he'll be able to use his minigun * New weapon: M134 Minigun * New weapon: M40A1 Sniper Rifle. Inaccurate when un-zoomed * New weapon: Barnacle Grapple. Alternate fire toggles pull/rappel mode. Attaches to all monsters, or only some, depending on the map * Shock Trooper Spore Grenades added * Updated Heavy Weapons Grunt * Monsters can randomly roam a level that has info_nodes (must be enabled by the map creator) * All friendly monsters can be made to follow players with the +USE key * New commands for friendly monsters: ** npc_return (immediately return to the player) ** npc_findcover (stop and find cover from the enemy) ** npc_attackmytarget (target under the player's crosshairs becomes the new enemy) * New command: "dropammo" / "dropammo weapon_name_here". Drop weapon's maximum ammo clip, or half of the weapon's current ammo (whichever is less) * New player model animations added for drawing weapons, weapon reloading and firing, etc. * New feature: Monster riding - Jumping onto a monster will allow you to "ride" it when it begins to move * New feature: Per-entity sound-replacement. Combined with model-replacement and other SC mapping features, this allows for (among other things) Monster Packs, whole new monsters that mappers can plug in to their maps * New feature: Global camera added (allows in-game cut scenes) * Updated Scoreboard with Voice Mute support * Blood effects are now client-side * HWGrunts and Sniper Male Assassins drop their weapons on death * New Osprey Features: ** Grunt Type Selection - Can spawn Human Grunts (default) or Opposing Force Grunts ** Player Ally Option - Can spawn Friendly/Evil Human Grunts/Opposing Force Grunts ** Up to 6 different Ospreys may be in a level at the same time * Ability for mappers to assign monsters to different factions (Example: Zombies and Assassins can be on the same team) * Fixed: Roaches can be squished again Physics Changes * Monsters are launched into the air by explosions on death (if not gibbed) * Monster corpses align to the ground on death * Monster corpses float in water * Ichthyosaurs float on death, and stay around for up to 15 seconds -- You can jump on them as life rafts * Monsters now take falling damage (monsters spawned in the air are immune until reaching the ground) * Players and monsters can now damage other creatures they happen to fall onto. E.g. If a gargantua lands on you, you're smooshed * Weapons are thrown further/higher based on your view angle when pressing the Drop key * When dropped, weapons will fall / bounce / react to the ground realistically * Weapons can be caught in the air by other players, or you can throw a weapon into the air and catch it yourself on the way down * Satchels can now be kicked by their owners * Grenades can now roll on the floor/down hills * Grenades launched from the MP5 now spin/fly in a realistic manner. Grenade launch position also updated to reflect view model * Dropped weapons can be thrown through teleports AI/Monster Changes * Intelligent monsters attempt to take control of player-controllable turrets in appropriate situations * Alien Slaves can revive their fellow species. Revived Alien Slaves have half of their original health points ** NOTE: Above feature is based around Valve's original code (feature didn't make it into Half-Life), with graphical improvements and fixes * Monsters can now jump from ledges. They attempt to check that the distance to the ground is not too great before doing so. * Certain monsters fear various types of creatures like zombies, gonomes, headcrabs, etc. and attempt to run away from them via node graph or non-node graph path finding methods * Added path smoothing for monsters * Drastically improved navigation for monsters with large hulls (e.g. Gargantuas) in regards to navigating up steep ramps/slopes * If monster is wounded and finds a medic grunt that's allied with it, it'll call him using an appropriate sound * Headcrabs will attempt to gang up on Bullsquids in a counter-attack, but will flee if being pursued by a Bullsquid. If cornered, headcrabs will attack the Bullsquid * Monsters will now decide to look in the direction their player/monster allies are shooting (if they're in an idle/alert state) * Vastly improved non-node_graph path finding. Monsters can triangulate around obstacles off of edges, in tight corridors, off of other entities, etc * Improved movement for monsters regarding dynamic entities blocking paths and their movement goal; monsters will tend to move without trouble in packs * Monsters are far better at using doors * Monsters now duck and cover from Rockets * After being injured, squad members will try to find and follow their leaders when not in combat * If squad monsters can find their squad leader, they slowly regenerate health while in idle status * Aliens gain a maximum of 100 health when devouring their fallen enemies * Fixed performance issues with Alien Controllers * Revamped Heavy Weapons Grunt AI. He can now run, target multiple targets without spinning down his minigun, etc. etc. * Animation blending added for HWGrunt. HWGrunt's minigun spins realistically * Heavy Weapons Grunts now talk with other squad mates * Grunts now intelligently decide whether or not to crouch/stand when attacking (Drastically reduces shooting through sandbag-effect, and helps them to attack better overall - positions aren't invalidated as a result) * Updated Grunt AI to better engage flying monsters * All Grunt types have modified behaviour toward Gargantuas. If a grunt is equipped with grenades or a grenade launcher, it will use that item against a Gargantua * Monsters now target an Osprey Helicopter at either one of its engines * Monsters will now attack enemy barnacles that have prey * Updated Ichthyosaur AI, monster is more lethal and goes into idle mode again after killing * Monsters can better engage their targets by attempting to run to the enemy's line of sight if they fail to find a path to their enemy * Pitdrones are now squad-based monsters * Added anti-friendly fire support for Pitdrones * Slightly increased damage resistance for Shocktroopers and decreased damage resistance for Pitdrones * Basic wall detection added for sentry turrets to keep them from falling into walls * Robo Grunts: Decreased damage taken from electricity and fire * Apache now checks to make sure firing a rocket will not endanger itself * Decreased accuracy of Sniper Male Assassins slightly * Male Assassin Snipers now stop running to their last position after reloading if they can attack * Fixed Sniper Male Assassin aiming coordinates * Fixed bug with monsters pausing for a few seconds after being spawned from monstermakers/squadmakers * Fixed poor enemy communication for monsters with squad members and squad leaders * Fixed issue with Sniping Male Assassins reloading if schedule failed * Fixed bug with newer talk monsters (Otis) not being able to have a use/un-use sentence from Worldcraft * Fixed TakeDamage issue with Male Assassins * Fixed problem with friendly Pitdrones attacking friendly Shock Roaches * Fixed bullet shell ejection point for human grunts, robot grunts, male assassins (Applies to new Opposing Force Grunts) * Fixed freeze bug with grunts after they dropped a grenade to run to cover * Fixed model replacement bug with collision boxes for the Ichthyosaur * Fixed NPC "Hello" actions * Fixed "fidget in place for a valid path" navigation glitch for when monsters update their route information when falling far behind, while the enemy isn't visible (phew) * Monsters pausing from a constant stream of damage fixed * Pause issue with monsters after running to a scripted_sequence fixed * Short game freeze for servers running maps with Babygargs fixed * Monsters now stop running/cowering from grenades that have exploded * Monsters that cower to take cover from grenades (e.g. Human Grunts) will stop cowering and flee if a new grenade is detected * Decreased danger-alert radius slightly for grenades * Prisoners no longer take cover from grenades * When doing victory dances, monsters no longer ignore grenades * Added non-node_graph grenade cover. Monsters no longer require a node graph to escape from grenades * Monsters no longer ignore grenades when reloading their weapon * Fixed Gargantua's collision box dimensions * Talk-Monsters (Otis, Barney, Scientists, Opposing Force Grunts) no longer ignore grenades when talking or listening to another NPC * Scientists now scream when they detect grenades * Fixed bug with friendly alien slaves inadvertently triggering nearby Barneys to attack players * Fixed bug with Otis not spawning with a random head from the monstermaker entity * Allowable distance for attacking increased for monsters that are engaging flying monsters * Squad based monsters will no longer take cover from new enemies on subsequent encounters * Fixed Alien Controller view origin * Fixed a series of issues with the Big Momma monster's special mapper-placed scripted paths * Monsters that are cut off by a door from a starting node for their path will attempt to open the door and proceed to the node * Fixed bug with scripted sequences not being able to finish if a monster was being attacked * Fixed problem with Houndeye Squad-Leaders freezing in place after playing their "leaderlook" animation * Fixed bug with monsters being able to attack their enemies after failing to run to an aiscripted_sequence (Note: They can still remember their enemies after finishing the script) * Fixed bug with Friendly Shocktroopers spawning Enemy Shockroaches * Fixed bug with friendly monsters talking to players when shot during their death sequence * Fixed bug that allowed monsters to die in scripted_sequences even if "No Interruptions" was checked in Worldcraft * Monsters that talk with others will now not respond to questions if in combat * Increased pitch for Pitdrone's spike hit sound to match Opposing Force's version * Monstermakers/Squadmakers now do not stop making monsters if their 'children' are killed while performing a scripted_sequence * Improved findlateralcover() for monsters * Silent monster_sentry bug fixed Mapping Changes * Global and per-entity sound replacement added * Free Roaming options: Default roaming on/of in worldspawn, and always/never/default roaming options for monsters/squadmakers. * New entity: trigger_random_unique * New entity: player_respawn_zone * New entity: env_spritetrain * New entity: env_fog * New entity: item_generic * New entity: ammo_762 (sniper rifle ammo) * New entity: ammo_556 (minigun ammo) * Mappers can now set a monster's hull size in Worldcraft/Hammer * New npckill setting: When set to "2", friendly npcs can be killed by anything but players * New Map CFG command: mp_respawndelay - Mappers can set how long players must wait before respawning, default '3' seconds * New Map CFG command: mp_grapple_mode: ** 0 (default): Barnacle grapple attaches to players, xeno_grapple textures and pulls headcrab-sized monsters toward you. ** 1: Barnacle grapple works as in Opposing Force. It attaches to players, xeno_grapple textures, and pulls players towards all monsters (except headcrabs and below) * New Map CFG command: mp_disable_player_rappel 1 - Barnacle grapple will not attach to players * New Map CFG command: mp_noblastgibs 1 - monsters will not gib from explosions in most cases * New Map CFG command: mp_no_akimbo_uzis 1 - disables gaining the akimbo Uzis on the second Uzi pickup in some cases * Ladders can be toggled on/off when triggered ** "Start OFF" flag added * Blood color choices added for monsters * New Osprey Options: ** Grunt Type Selection - Can spawn Human Grunts (default) or Opposing Force Grunts ** Player Ally Option - Can spawn Friendly/Evil Human Grunts/Opposing Force Grunts ** Up to 6 different Ospreys may be in a level at the same time * Black Ops Osprey Options: ** Player Ally Option - Can spawn Friendly/Evil Male Assassins * Reworked name display system for monsters. New entity property for monster names (separate from squad name) * Classification choices added for monsters * "Move to Radius" field added for aiscripted/scripted_sequences. When the monster hits the supplied radius around the script, it'll stop moving and start its sequence * "All Players" option for trigger_camera added (allows in-game cut scenes) * "Force View" option for trigger_camera added (players will view the camera until it finishes, even if a player dies) * Trigger_camera movement now works correctly when Freeze Players is Off * "Explosives only" func_breakable and func_pushable spawnflag added. (The entity can only take damage from explosives when set) * "No Babycrabs" spawnflag added to disable babycrab spawning from Big Mommas * "No Shockroach" spawnflag added to disable shockroach spawning from Shock Troopers * "No Reset Entity" flag added to scripted_sequences (allows scripts to be linked smoothly) * "Disable Respawn" spawnflag for weapons - Weapon can only be picked up once and will not respawn * "Head Controller" flag added for monster_generics (same as in Op4) * Flag to disable dynamic collision boxes added for monsters * Func_doors can now use switchable textures * Fixed bug with func_tanks not attacking all players * "Body" setting transferred to all Repelling Grunt types from Squadmakers * Fixed problem with turrets and apaches not triggering their 'trigger targets' set in Worldcraft * Fixed inability to set custom health for Shocktroopers, Pitdrones, or Shockroaches * Fixed issue with various grunt_repel types not becoming a player ally * Item_security entities no longer respawn after being picked up * Repelling Grunt types now properly store their TriggerTarget and TriggerCondition keyvalues from Worldcraft * Fixed infinite-spawning bug with all Repelling Grunt types, in Squadmakers/Monstermakers * Mappers can now trigger repel-grunts from monstermakers/squadmakers in the "Target On Release" field (Reduces the number of needed entities for the same effect) * Custom models can now be set for dead monsters * Fixed in-ability to model-replace rocket launchers * Set tripmines will now use their custom model set in Worldcraft * Soda cans can now give a custom amount of health even if a custom model is not used * Satchel Charges can now use custom models set in Worldcraft * When a monster is moving to a script, it can now open doors which block its path even if the door is set to "No monsters" * Fixed problem with monstermakers/squadmakers having monsters spawn clumped together, when the frequency was set to 0 in Worldcraft * Fixed Error in FGD file concerning model fields and certain cycler/monster entities * Various skill.cfg settings added Weapon Changes * Improved client-side weapon code * Fixed combo-hit bug with the Wrench * Added idle animations for the Wrench * Added Wrench skill CVARs * Rockets fired from the rocket launcher will only follow their owner's laser sight * Fixed minor problem with the rocket launcher refusing to reload while laser sight was active * Fixed not being able to swing the Wrench after selecting Snarks * Improved animation transitions for Uzi * Reload/Deploy speed for Uzi and Uzi Akimbo animations increased * Akimbo Uzis now update ammo counters realistically based on the reload animation currently being played. (Reload right Uzi first, right Uzi ammo updates first. Reload left Uzi second, then left Uzi ammo updates.) * Fixed issue with right Uzi/single Uzi deploying with 0 ammo * World model for mapper-placed Akimbo Uzis is now set to use the proper model * Hornets from a player's Hornet Gun no longer attack friendly monsters or other players * Increased MP5 and shotgun damage slightly * Pump sound for the shotgun now plays properly * Reloading animation/sound for the shotgun now plays properly * Removed laser sight/zooming from 357 * Fixed problem with client-side tracer-bullets not creating gunshot decals * Changed weapon pickup delay to "20" when mp_weaponstay is 1 * Gauss rifle idle animations now play * Can no longer zoom with a weapon while viewing a camera * Fixed bug that allowed a player to drop an infinite amount of satchels * Func_tankmortars/func_tankrockets can no longer be used to harm other players General Changes * Fixed Steam bug where death messages do not appear * Improved third-person camera clipping * New Server Command: "mp_noblastgibs". Default "0". When set to "1", monsters will not gib from explosions in most cases * Fixed issue with the Longjump animation not being played when performing a Longjump * Fixed issue with the Treadwater animation not being played when in water but not moving * Improved transition with water and land animations * Fixed client-side gib spawn location * "Flatline" sound on death is stopped after respawning * HUD now properly outputs health, armor, and ammo values. (No 250 limit) * Death messages now use 'a' or 'an' depending on the killer's name * Death messages now have proper formatted names based on the killer (e.g. 'Alien Slave' as opposed to 'alien_slave') * A monster's normal model is no longer precached if a custom model is set * Monster_furniture entities no longer bleed when attacked * Monster_furniture entities no longer turn to face their attacker * Changed default mp_bantime to 24 hours (ban time period for vote banned users) & mp_kickbantime to 25 minutes (ban time period for vote kicked users) * Fixed issue with trigger_push entities not pushing monsters/players/items/etc upwards in some cases * Changed specific footstep sounds for monsters to use the player 'crete' footstep sound * Removed sounds being precached that weren't actually used * Updated to the most recent FMOD API (MP3 player) * Fixed strangely-colored "red" blood-squirt problem with env_blood * Monster info text moved out of the way of chat text * Scoreboard clock updates from actual timeleft every four minutes, to prevent it from falling out of sync * Updated voting system to support Steam IDs Major Bug Fixes * Fixed crash bug with Steam * Fixed crash bug with player collisions * Fixed crash bug with monster class relationships * Fixed crash bug with func_breakables triggering objects after being destroyed (e.g. the 'game_text' entity) * Fixed crash bug with the third-person camera when changing to a new map while the camera was on * Fixed crash bug that occurred with func_tank classes setup to attack monsters * Fixed crash bug with func_tanklaser(s) * Fixed crash bug with +Using monsters right after they finished a script, and the script entity was removed from the world (it didn't have the repeatable flag checked) * Fixed chat logging format * Fixed bug with deaths not counting if the player committed suicide ---- =SC 2.1 Changes= Map Changes New Maps * Hostage2b * Surface Ex-Tension * ToonRun Updated Maps * Hostage2a * Stadium3 Tweaked Maps * GMan Towers * SvenCoopRPG2 Misc. Changes * Improved shell casing model * Minor miscellaneous tweaks Code Changes: New Features * New weapon: Pipe Wrench (model by Gearbox, converted by WarpZone). * New Monster: Pit Drone * (model by Gearbox). Eats fallen enemies to gain health New monster: Shock Trooper (model by Gearbox). Spore grenades disabled in this version due to time constraints * New monster: Shockroach (model by Gearbox). Player weapon Shockroach not added in this version * Precision based telefragging for spawn and teleport points (If you're not directly in the way, you won't be telefragged) * Heavily damaged RoboGrunts will have a glowshell shock effect randomly and, while active, touching them will result in injuries * RoboGrunts explode when they experience overkill damage (Before or during their explosion sequence) * Friendly monsters attacked by players become friendly again after being healed * Added Medkit mirror health * Houndeyes eat their fallen enemies to gain health * Non-Sniper Male assassins investigate sounds * Squad based monsters not in squads will try to form a squad every so often * Akimbo and Single Uzis produce shells when firing * Added sv_dropweapons as a map CFG setting (For disabling players dropping weapons on death/with the Drop command). Default: 1 * Model replacement added per weapon_ entity. (Don't have to use the squadmaker entity now) * New Commands for Mappers (cheats must be enabled) : * -- No Clip -> cl_noclip 1 in console * -- NoTarget -> cl_notarget 1 in console Bug Fixes * Spawning at "Off" spawnpoints bug fixed * Fixed Friendly Male Assassins/Robo Grunts shooting Friendly Alien Grunts/Gargantuas * Fixed model replacement bug for Male Assassins/Robo Grunts/Leeches * Fixed crash bug with applying properties to non-monsters in monstermakers * Fixed Houndeye pause problem * Robo Grunts, Human Grunts and Male Assassins do not throw grenades at dead enemies * Map spawned snarks attack grunts again * Clientside-gib crash bug fixed * Fixed framerate related bug with monster TURN RATES. Monsters are not "slow" on high-end machines/servers when they turn to face a direction * Monsters do not attack dead sentry/turrets if previously in combat with them * Osprey bug FIXED - Osprey correctly refills levels with grunts * Fixed crash bug with deaths * Distance limit bug with Sniper male assassins fixed * Fixed health display of monsters on the HUD when at <1 health * Freeze bug with monsters finishing scripted_sequences when not in range of player, fixed * Fixed mp_npckill not defaulting to 1 properly (again) Tweaks & Changes * Strafing at long distances from a Sniper male assassin may allow you to dodge their aim * Martial Arts assassins have increased speed compared to their normal versions. * Monster AI handles enemy deaths more appropriately * Medkit uses skill settings * SKILL entry for Robo Grunt explode damage * Bullsquid's spit shows Bullsquid as correct owner + monsters now react to bullsquid spit hit * Changed 5 second wait for Gonome to 4 seconds (Before throwing spit) * Couple of things we forgot :) ---- =SC 2.0F Changes= Note: Every major SvenCo-op release to date has included fixes, changes and additions that, for one reason or another, we just lost all record of. 2.0 Final is no exception, though its changes list is far more complete than 2.0B's. Map Changes New Maps (those released previously have been updated for 2.0F) * AssaultMesa2 * BlackOps (based off Operation Retribution Part 6) * GManTowers * Hostage2a * Incoming * Infiltrate * SvenCoopRPG2 Updated Maps * Grunts2 * MegaMonsterMassacre * Stadium3 * SvenCoop2 * Wired Tweaked Maps * Hostage * HPlanet * ProjectGCoop * SvenCoop1 Misc. Changes * All Blue Shift High-Definition Pack incompatibility problems fixed (just remember to download the Blue Shift update if you have the HD Pack installed). * Couple of minor improvements to Valve SP Map support * MP3 Playlist Editor updated * Various model fixes/improvements * Commandmenu updated * etc. etc. Code Changes New Features * Added RoboGrunt (and friendly variation). They take little damage from bullets, spark at low health, self-destruct after death, etc. * Added Male Assassin, Sniper Assassin (with armour-piercing rounds), Martial Arts Assassin, and friendly variation of each. * Added repelling robogrunts and male assassins. * Added the Gonome (second stage Zombie from Opposing Force) * Added Otis the security guard (and hostile variation). * Added Soldier Zombies and Barney Zombies (allows several different zombie damage values in the one map). * Added voice communication * Medic/Grenade calls added (press a button to shout for a medic, or to warn other players). * Baby Garg's 'kick' attack added. Check footgarg.bsp for a demonstration ;). Baby Garg AI improved. * Heavy Weapons Grunt's AI improved. Now attacks multiple targets without his gun spinning down. His friendly skin, and model replacement, works for him now, too. * Vastly improved the in-game MP3 player code. Should work for virtually everyone, now. Added volume control. * Added telefragging for trigger_teleports. New CVAR: mp_telefrag. Defaults to On (1). * Dynamic collision boxes added for some monsters, so hitboxes are the right size for model-replaced monsters. * Visible weapon-dropping added (you drop the actual weapon instead of a backpack). Works with model-replacement. * 'Random' setting for Osprey-supplied grunts added (dropped grunts have random weapons). Shotgun grunts hold fire 'til they reach the ground. * Added displaying of monster type when player is killed by monster. It displays the monster class, but better than the generic "monster". * Added support of "hud_capturemouse" for popup vote menus. * Turrets, Miniturrets, and Sentries can now be set to Player Allied. * Lag-reducing features: ** Number of hornets Alien Grunts fire reduced to 2 per burst (damage increased in skill.cfg) ** Number of speedballs Alien Controllers fire halved, damage and accuracy increased. ** Disabled flyer_flocks except in LAN games. ** HWGrunt's firing effects reduced * New skill.cfg settings: ** sk_grunt_buckshot* (Human and Robo Grunt Shotgun Damage) ** sk_massassin_sniper* (Male Assassin Sniper Damage) ** sk_otis_health* / sk_otis_bullet* (Otis health/damage) ** sk_hornet_pdmg* (Player Hornetgun Damage) ** sk_barnacle_health* (Barnacle health) * Zombies: ** sk_zombie_barney_health* / sk_zombie_barney_dmg_one_slash* / sk_zombie_barney_dmg_both_slash* ** sk_zombie_soldier_health* / sk_zombie_soldier_dmg_one_slash* / sk_zombie_soldier_dmg_both_slash* Bug Fixes * Tons of general stability improvements. Fixes for memory overwrites, array out of bounds, variable/pointer initialization, etc. * "Out of sfx_t" crash fixed (There are some things map makers can do to achieve the crash in their maps... there's no way for us to prevent that. An occurrence of the error should be reported to the mapper as a bug. If all goes well, though, you may never experience it again). * "SZ_GetSpace: overflow on SVC_RuleInfo" fixed. This also fixes the problems with Gamespy detecting SvenCo-op servers, getting Server Info in the HL game browser, etc. * Fixed spawning issues that occasionally caused players to spawn at spawnpoints set to 'Off'. * .SKL file problems fixed. SKL files must now be named mapname_skl.cfg * Fixed "Error: No EXPORT: grenade:Cluster think (06654eee)" when using Banana Bomb. * Fixed "Uzi stops respawning on servers with weaponstay off" * Fixed "Can't find landmark" message that seemingly prevented transitions from working for some people. * Fixed Map votes/console votes occasionally crashing servers. * Fixed "SV_StartSound:garg/gar_attack1.wav not precached" error messages. * Fixed mp_voteallow 0 * Fixed BabyGarg 'pausing' problem. * Fixed env_render bug * Fixed model-replacement for Crossbow and HWGrunt. * Animation blending now works in chasecam mode * Tons of MP3 player fixes. * Fixed "No such sentence group XX_XXXX" error messages. Should only appear in Dev mode. * Fixed long map messages and submitid messages. Now 256 characters max. (Was 80) * Removed HEV suit pickup sounds. Fixes crash when using "giveall" when player doesn't have HEV suit. * Fixed Barnacle dying instantly when hit by grenade or crowbar, regardless of health. * Fixed Snark AI. * Monsterpoints added for turrets. * Fixed Autoturret fire sound (hopefully). * Removed some cheats and unused code that weren't supposed to be in there at all. * 6th weapon slot removed. Tweaks & Changes * Max Briefing/MOTD size increased to 3072 characters. * Players can now drop weapons when weaponstay is on. Can't pick up a weapon type for 60 seconds after dropping that type (though you can pick up the weapon you just dropped). * SKL files must now be named mapname_skl.cfg * Banana Bomb improved considerably. * Improved Uzi reloading system * Houndeye AI tweaked to make them tougher. * Big Momma gibs now used for gibbed Big Mommas. * Improved monster door-opening code. * Updated Commandmenu * HUD changed to blue. * Medkit heal sound changed. * Electric crowbar turns off in water. * Added shake effect when Apache crashes. * Doubled BabyGarg yaw (turn) speed to increase difficulty. * RPG laser pointer off by default. * Deaths from Telefragging no longer count on the scoreboard. * Improved client-side weapons. * Bullsquids no longer fight each other (for a few different reasons). * New WON ID list added. ---- =SC 2.0B Changes= Major Changes * New Monster: Heavy Weapon Grunt * New Monster: Baby Garg * New Weapon: Medkit * New Weapon: Donator Uzi's * New Weapon: Donator Electric Crowbar * Added Xenmaker entity * Added ingame MP3 Player * Added VGUI Support and Command Menu * Added ingame Voting System * Added Clientside Weapons * Added support for Donators * Added Model Replacement * Added .skl file support * Added Anti-Blocker features * Added startarmor cfg variable * Added starthealth cfg variable * Added Laser Sight for Turret * Updated Uzi model Map Changes New Maps: * Grunts2 * Hplanet * Wired * Garghnt3 * Stadium3 * SvencoopRPG * Durga Removed Maps: * Helebat3 * Horde * Bunker * Phobia * Grunts * Garghnt2 * Stadium2 * Stadium-f * Svensingle1/2 * Nightmare-s1/2 Updated Maps: * Svencoop1 * Svencoop2 * Osprey * Crisis2 Fixes * Snarks spawned are hostile, Snarks thrown are friendly * Disabled Player_loadsaved * Uzi RoF is now as intended ---- =SC 1.9 Changes= Major Changes * Added Friendly monsters * New Weapon: Single and akimbo Uzis * New Weapon: Banana Bomb. * Ingame Effects reduced * Player ID system added * Added score points for killing monsters * Added Command to toggle Chasecam * Added "Trigger_random" entity * Added Squadmaker entity * Player corpses removed every 30 seconds * Player backpacks removed after a while * All monster corpses fade * Added Telefragging for info_player_starts * Added 2-second respawn delay * Added Sachel 'kicking' * Added "NextMap" map CFG option * Added "Nomaptrans" map CFG option * Added sv_lagcompression CVAR * Scientists can now heal players to full health * Reset time for health and suit chargers halved * Halved Osprey engine sound radius * Re-Added weapon dropping using the "drop" console command * "Killnpc" option added to map CFGs. When set to 0, makes scientists and Barneys invulnerable * Changed MP5 start ammo from 25 to 50 * Gib life decreased to about 7 seconds, and number of gibs spawned decreased by one, to help with framerates * Added Cheats to use for testing New Maps * Bunker * Grunts * Helebat3 * Hostage * Osprey Attack * Phobia * Stadium2 Fixes * Fixed Camera-view bug * Decreased Telefrag radius * Players can no longer block spawnpoints with satchel charges * Snark AI altered. * Removed Friendly Tripmine damage * Player model hack fixed * Fixed Func_friction code * Max Message Of The Day size increased. ---- =SC 1.35 Changes= (Half-Life Patch 1.1 broke Sven Co-op. v1.35 was a quick patch to v1.3, with minimal features) * Monsters work in multiplayer * Map transitions work in multiplayer * Friendly-fire removed * Basic Map CFG support added * Grunts and Barneys no longer drop weapons =SC 1.3 Changes= Major Changes * Added Map Cfg support * Added Cfg Weapon support * Added loads of cfg options * Added HL Single Player HL support * Added Monster Frags * Added Suicide, drop weapon and radio commands * Added Radio voices * Changed weapons to be more similar to SP HL * Removed Friendly Fire * Removed Cheats * Changed Death messages Map Changes New Maps: * Landing * Tunnel * Space Monkeys Updated Maps: * Stadium1 * SvenCoop1 * SvenC2 * Helebat * Helebat2 * GargHnt2 * Horde * Nightc15 Fixes * Fixed Map transitions * Removed Grunts and Barney dropping weapons * Most monster corpses fade * Decreased number of corpses * Door looping sound fixes ---- =Earlier Changes= Sven Co-op changes prior to version 1.3 occurred before recorded history, and are now lost to the mists of time.